


There's Nothing in This World I Wouldn't Do

by SallyWhite92



Series: Long After You're Gone [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Brotp, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Judy gets shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92
Summary: A few months after finding out she's infertile, Judy is shot while off-duty--in front of Finnick. When she wakes up in the hospital she learns something about him that puts him in a brand new light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this month has been really busy for me since I'm working two jobs. i finally have a day off and of course instead of working on the two chapter fics I have going, i write a one-shot. not only that, but a sad sequel to an already sad verse. this has been in my head for awhile and now that it's finally out hopefully I can get back to work on my other stories. shout-out to BarronPuddinPaws for being a good sport and suffering through this one-shot with me. i hope you guys like it.

It was bound to happen sooner or later. She had pissed off so many criminals in her short career and plenty had vowed revenge on her. She usually just shrugged it off, letting them shout and rage as she slapped a pair of paw-cuffs on them and shoved them into the cruiser. By the time she got them back to the station she had already forgotten about their threats until later. None of them scared her, she didn’t take any of them seriously. They would be locked up for a long time with no way to get to her. What harm could they possibly do to her?  
  
Apparently, she should have taken them more seriously.  
  
It happened after her weekly bar night with Finnick. After he had comforted her about her sad news from the doctor, he had started meeting her every Thursday after she got off work. He would take her to a bar of her choice and the two would spend the night drinking and catching up, gossiping and swapping stories about Nick and work. Judy of course told Nick about their nights and while he gripped about Finn sharing all of his secrets with her, she knew that he was happy they were becoming friends. And it was nice to have a friend outside of the police department.  
  
This night, Finn had taken her to a quieter bar where they had spent the night downing holiday shots with stupid names like the Polar Bear and Snowballs. They had laughed about the names together as she complained about how slow work had been and how her parents had been bothering her to go home for the holidays. “I mean, yeah, I miss them, but the WHOLE family will be there and I won’t get any breathing room.”  
  
He had shrugged and just bought her another shot. They were out of the bar by 10 and she was woozy but she felt good. She hummed as they stepped outside, pausing on the sidewalk to put on her scarf and gloves. Finn stopped beside her, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag. Judy had learned not to scold him about it, he wouldn’t listen anyways.  
  
“You wanna hit up another place or do you want me to take you home?” The fennec looked up at her, one ear tilted towards her.  
  
She considered his offer with a smile. “I better head home. Nick will worry if I’m late, and I have an early shift tomorrow.”  
  
He nodded and took another drag, digging his keys out of his coat pocket. “You got it, Flopsy.”  
  
A car suddenly sped up from behind them, too close to the sidewalk. Finn turned to snarl at them and that’s when she noticed the window being rolled down, the glint of metal pointed at her. Her paw flew to her belt where her own weapon was secured at her hip but she wasn’t fast enough.  
  
They fired. Three shots. Finn yelped. She turned her head, terrified that he had been hit. Then she felt the pain. She looked down and noticed her shirt was turning dark red right above her heart. Her eyes went wide.  
  
_Oh._  
  
She had been shot, not Finn.  
  
She felt like she was moving in slow motion as she fell to her knees, barely noticing the paws that caught her before she could hit the concrete. Her head was swirling and she couldn’t breathe, god, it hurt so much—  
  
“Judy!”  
  
She gasped as the pain shot through her entire body, centering in her chest. She bit her lip, trying to keep from screaming. It hurt it hurt it hurt—  
  
“I need an ambulance outside The Watering Hole! Judy Hopps has been shot, she’s losing a lot of blood fast! Hurry!” She felt Finn’s paws holding onto her, lowering her onto the concrete. “Look at me, Flopsy, stay with me!”  
  
She stared up at him, one paw reaching up to him feebly. “Finn, Finn! It hurts, it hurts—!”  
  
“Shh, I know, sweetheart, I know, but it’s gonna be alright.” He slipped his jacket off and wadded it up before pressing it to her wound. She cried out in pain when he did that, trying to fight him off with no success. She could feel her strength seeping out of her.  
  
“Finn, stop! It hurts!”  
  
“I know, I know, I’m sorry, but I have to try—”  
  
She sobbing now, gasping. It hurt so much and she couldn’t breathe, she was so scared, so scared. “Finn, Finn—” It was getting harder to keep her eyes open.  
  
The fennec patted her face with his free paw, none too gently. “Uh uh, keep those eyes open, Flopsy, no sleeping.”  
  
“F-Finn.” Fuck, her words were slurring now, she couldn’t keep her eyes open. It was so hard to breathe and she was so tired…  
  
“Flopsy??” The paw was almost slapping her face now. “No, no, no! Open your eyes! You are NOT sleeping right now, you got it?!”  
  
“S-sorry…” Couldn’t breathe couldn’t breath couldn’t breathe—  
  
“No, don’t apologize to me! God damn it, Flopsy! JUDY!” He gathered her into his arms, still keeping his coat pressed against her. She could feel him shaking. “Don’t you leave me, don’t you FUCKING leave! I’m not losing you, too! Not like Bella…not like Bella…”  
  
She blinked. Bella? “Who’s ‘at?” She coughed and gasped, trying to get air into her lungs. She couldn’t die, not now.  
  
“Easy, easy, girl.” Sirens were blaring in the background and she felt him squeeze her tighter to him. “Help is coming, see, I told you it’d be okay.” His paw was back to patting at her face. “So don’t you sleep yet, okay? You aren’t allowed to leave me, Flopsy, not like this.”  
  
“Sure,” she gasped out, feeling her whole body go limp as her vision started getting spotty.  
  
“Flopsy? Judy! JUDY!”  
  
The sirens were louder now and right before she passed out she heard the name uttered from him once more.  
  
“Not like Bella…!”

* * *

Judy gasped awake, her eyes blinking against the harsh light above her. She tried to move and panicked when she found that she couldn’t move one of her arms and her legs felt heavy and oh god where was she what was going on—  
  
“Carrots!”  
  
A larger paw grabbed her own and her head snapped over to stare at her fox. “Nick…”  
  
“You’re awake! Thank god, thank god!” The red fox held her paw tightly, lifting it to his muzzle as he pressed fierce kisses to the back of it. “God, I was so scared, Finnick called me and he said you’d been shot and I thought—I thought—”  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. He looked awful, bags under his eyes and his fur rumpled. How long had he been by her side?  
  
He saw her tears and immediately reached out to wipe them away, cupping her face in his paws. “Shh, no, sweetheart, you have nothing to be sorry for, okay?”  
  
“I scared you,” she sniffled, blinking fiercely as she tried to get ahold of herself.  
  
“It’s fine, it’s fine, please don’t cry.” He pressed his forehead to hers, both of their eyes fluttering shut. “I…I’m the one who should be sorry.”  
  
She blinked at him, confused now. “What…?”  
  
His paws fell down to clutch at the blanket settled over her lap, his eyes still shut tight. “I should have been there! I-I wasn’t—I didn’t—!”  
  
“Nick, Nick, shhhh.” She raised her paw to scratch at his ears, her other arm still useless. She was aware enough now to notice that it was in a sling, but that wasn’t important right now. She nuzzled her mate gently, pressing her nose to the line of his lips before rubbing her chin over his cheek. She felt so sluggish and it was hard to keep her eyes open, but she had to comfort him. “You couldn’t have known, it wasn’t your fault.”  
  
He opened his eyes and stared at her before rubbing his muzzle over hers, lifting up to rub it along her ears too. His scent swept over her, making her body relax back into the bed. “You’re right, I’m sorry. I was just…”  
  
“I know.” She smiled at him before pulling away, looking around. “Where am I?”  
  
“Zootopia Central Hospital. They rushed you here after you were…”  
  
She nodded, cutting him off. Now that she was more aware she could feel the tube attached to her nose, helping her breathe. She could hear the beeping of the machines around her, saw the IVs in her arms and the cold press of something over her heart. She wondered how close the bullet had been to the organ…then quickly shook the thought away. She was alive, that was all that mattered.  
  
“How long was I out?”  
  
“A few days.” Nick held her paw in both of his, tracing his paw pads over her pulse. “They weren’t sure you were going to make it through that first night. Said you’d lost a lot of blood. If Finn hadn’t been there—”  
  
Finn.  
  
She tried to sit up, wincing at the pain that shot through her side. She forced herself to ignore it as she looked around. “Where is Finn? Is he here? I need to…talk to him…”  
_  
“Not like Bella…”_  
  
“Whoa, Carrots, easy.” Nick let go of her paw to help her sit up, adjusting the pillows behind her carefully. “You can’t move too much, you’ll tear your stitches.”  
  
She groaned and flopped back, waiting for the pain to abate as she tried to control her breathing. _Out and in, out and in._ She felt her fox running his fingers along her pulse in her wrist and while her heart went out to him, he still hadn’t answered her question.  
  
“Nick. Where’s Finn?”  
  
The fox sighed as he looked up at her, a look on his face that she couldn’t read. And it worried her. “I don’t know. After they took you in for surgery he waited around until they said you’d be okay then he just took off. He hasn’t been answering any of my texts or calls. I just…I don’t know.”  
  
Judy bit her lip as she closed her eyes, letting her head fall back and her ears go limp. “I really scared him…I need to apologize.”  
  
“He won’t let you. He’ll call you stupid if you even try.”  
  
A smile split her lips at the thought. He was right, of course. But…still…  
  
_“Not like Bella…”_  
  
“Who’s Bella?”  
  
“…what?”  
  
She looked over at him, blinking in surprise at the suddenly harshness in his voice and the curl of his lip. Why was he angry? “Just…before I passed out, I heard him mumbling something like ‘not like Bella’.”  
  
“He said that to you.” Nick’s grip on her paw tightened and his eyes turned dark in a way that only happened when he was pissed.  
  
“Yeah…I wanted to know what he meant.” Why was he getting so angry all of a sudden? And why was it getting so damned hard to keep her eyes open? It had to be the drugs the hospital had her on, making her tired.  
  
He noticed and sighed, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s not something you should worry about, okay? Get some rest.”  
  
“But I just woke up,” she mumbled, already feeling her eyes closing and her body going limp from exhaustion.  
  
“Your body is still recovering, you need lots of rest.” He was stroking her ears, something that always put her to sleep. And he knew that. Damn him. “Go to sleep, Carrots.”  
  
“Don’ wanna.” Damn it, her words were slurring again. She knew that resistance was futile, she could already feel herself drifting into dreamland.  
  
“It’s okay, sweetheart. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

* * *

She wasn’t sure if she was dreaming or not, but she could hear them yelling. Nick and Finn.  
  
_“You compared her to that bitch? Are you fucking serious, Finn?”  
  
“It wasn’t like that and you fucking know it, you ass!”  
  
“Even after everything she put you through—”  
  
“Are you seriously still on about this—?”  
  
“You still defend her—”  
  
“I thought Judy was dying, I didn’t mean anything—”  
  
“She made your life hell, Finn!”  
  
“Stop.”  
  
“After everything she did, after all the shit you went through—”  
  
“ **Stop**.”  
  
“Judy is not Bella!”  
  
“YOU THINK I DON’T KNOW THAT?!”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“…she heard you, ya know. She’s gonna be asking about it.”  
  
“…I know.”  
  
“If you don’t tell her, I will. And I’m not gonna lie.”  
  
“I don’t lie—”  
  
“You’re nothing if not loyal, Finn. It’s one of your better qualities. But you’re a shit liar. Why do you think I had you stay silent for most of our hustles?”  
  
“I’ve already lied to her once about her.”  
  
“…I’m not even going to ask.”  
  
“…”  
  
“…just—don’t bullshit to her, okay? She was really concerned about you.”  
  
“…of course she was.”  
  
“I also don’t wanna know why you’re so banged up. I can guess, but I’m not going to ask.”  
  
“That’s probably for the best, for your job’s sake.”  
  
“You’re a fuckin’ idiot, Finn.”  
  
“…I know that.”  
  
“…thank you. For saving her.”  
  
“She’d do the same for us—”  
  
“Finn.”  
  
“…she’s important to me, too, kid. She’s one of a kind.”  
  
“Heh. That she is…that she is.”  
_  
The yelling stopped after that and her dreams were peaceful again.

* * *

She woke up again but this time it wasn’t Nick’s face that greeted her.  
  
“Welcome back to the world of the livin’, Flopsy.” Finnick smirked at her from his seat on the chair beside her bed, putting his phone down to look at her.  
  
Judy frowned deeply as she took him in. One of his eyes was swollen and bruised, and he had scratches on his muzzle. His paws looked rough, some patches of fur missing on his arms.  
  
“Finnick, what the hell? Did you get into another bar fight?”  
  
The fennec rubbed the back of his head, avoiding her eyes, a grimace on his face. “Nothin’ that easy, unfortunately.”  
  
She shook her head and flopped back against the bed with a huff. “You’re an idiot.”  
  
“I know it.” He looked over at her. “How do you feel?”  
  
“I’m okay. My chest hurts but it’s not so bad.”  
  
“They must have you on the good stuff. You had a pretty big hole in your chest when you got here.”  
  
She shivered at the mental image that brought to her head. He must have noticed because he reached over to pat her arm gently. “But hey, you’re okay now. That’s all that matters, right?”  
  
Judy smiled at him and nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”  
  
He nodded and leaned back into his chair. It was quiet between them for awhile.  
  
She looked over at the smaller fox again, biting her lip. “Finn?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“…what did you do?”  
  
He shifted in his chair and sighed, looking at her with a frown and heavy eyes. “Don’t ask me that, Flopsy.”  
  
His tone worried her, but she knew better than to press him. She nodded and looked away, her good paw fisting in the material of the blanket laid over her.  
  
He noticed and tried to cheer her up. “On a good note, the guy who shot you turned himself in. Had a change of heart.”  
  
“If you don’t want me to ask what you did, don’t bring it up.” She wanted to know, of course she did, but she had a feeling that if she asked she would have to arrest him. And that was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
It was quiet again. She glanced over at him and bit the inside of her cheek. She knew what she wanted to say, but she wasn’t sure if he would answer. And even if he did, it could start a fight that she didn’t want to participate in. Finn rarely opened up to her, she didn’t want him to push her away…  
  
But she had to know.  
  
“Who’s Bella?”  
  
He didn’t react like how she’d expected. She’d expected him to tense up, to glare at her and tell her that it was none of her business. She expected him to get angry at her, to stomp out of the room and not talk to her again for at least a week.  
  
But none of that happened.  
  
Instead, Finnick just sighed, his shoulders going limp and his ears laying back on his head. “So you did hear that.”  
  
She nodded and waited, fiddling with the edge of the blanket.  
  
He sighed and ran his paws over his ears, seeming to be searching for words. He finally looked up at her. “Do you remember when you found out you couldn’t have kits? How I mentioned that I had a sister like that?”  
  
Judy nodded.  
  
“That’s her. That’s Bella.”  
  
Something felt…off. “The one who lives in that home you stopped at?”  
  
“Caught that, too, did ya?” He chuckled, his lips pressed into a tight line. “Yeah. That’s her.”  
  
Something was still wrong. He wasn’t telling her the whole truth, she could practically feel the unease radiating off of him. “Why did you say it? ‘Not like Bella.’ What did you mean by that?”  
  
The fennec leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the far wall, refusing to look at her. “I told you that she didn’t deal with it. Her bein’ unable to have kits. Bella, she…she wasn’t strong. Not like you.” He finally glanced at her, a sadness in his eyes that made her heart clench. “She got caught up in some nasty things after she found out. Did anything to try to numb the pain or some shit, I dunno. I didn’t really ask. Didn’t really wanna know.” His lips turned down. “Guess I shoulda.”  
  
Everything about him hurt her heart. She reached out to touch his arm. “I’m sorry.”  
  
He looked over at her, offering a half-smile. “Not your fault, kid. It was a long time ago, anyways. She’s bein’ taken care of now, that’s all that matters.”  
  
“Then why are you still so sad?” She wasn’t aware of the words until they were out of her mouth and it was too late to take them back. All she could do was bite her lips and stare at him, praying he wouldn’t get mad.  
  
He looked stunned as he stared back at her, mouth agape. He blinked and his gaze traveled down, not really focusing on anything. “I guess…I dunno. I guess I think I shoulda been there for her, ya know? Shoulda tried to stop her. Shoulda tried to save her.” He glanced up at her again. “I guess that’s why I said it. I didn’t wanna lose you, Flopsy. Not like I’d lost her.” His eyes got that far-away look, his mouth held in a grimace as he stared downwards again. “Not like her…not like my Bells…”  
  
It hit her then, suddenly. The way he looked, the way he spoke about her, how tender and melancholy his gaze was… “She…wasn’t really your sister…was she?”  
  
He tensed. She held her breath as he looked at her, his eyes searching, guarded…scared? Then, he shook his head. Slowly. “No…she wasn’t.”  
  
_Ah._ She got it now. “Why did you say that she was?”  
  
His paws clenched together, tight, and she feared he would break the skin with his claws. “Because…sometimes it gets easier to deal with…if I pretend she wasn’t more than that. That she wasn’t….”  
  
“Wasn’t…someone you loved?” Judy offered, reaching over to gently stroke his ears. Like he had done the first time he’d mentioned her.  
  
Finnick nodded, letting out a short, tense laugh. “Yeah. That.” He unclenched his paws to press one against his forehead. The other reached up to grab hers on his ears, and she thought he would reject her comfort when his fingers threaded through hers. She squeezed his paw, hoping that would convey her sympathy.  
  
They stayed like that for a few minutes while he attempted to rein himself in. She could tell that he was fighting off tears by the way his shoulders shook, but she didn’t dare mention it to him. He’d been her rock before, now it was her time to return to the favor.  
  
After a bit he squeezed her paw, lifting up his head to give her a tiny smile. She smiled back and nodded, leaning back into the bed. But neither of them moved to let go of each other’s paws.  
  
“You’re a really good guy, Finnick.”  
  
“Thanks, Flopsy.”

* * *

Nick came back later that night, apologizing profusely to her for not being there when she woke up like he’d promised. He had been at the station questioning the perp who’d shot her, trying to get answers. She made a mental note to ask more about it later, when he didn’t look like he was ready to snap at the smallest thing.  
  
Finn had excused himself with one last smile her way, something that Nick caught and asked her about after the fennec had left. “What was that about?”  
  
Judy shook her head, reaching over to hold Nick’s paw in her own. “Nothing. We just understand each other.”  
  
He didn’t look like he believed her but he didn’t press her for more. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Better. The hospital has me on pretty good drugs, I can barely feel the pain.” She gave him a smile.  
  
“Good, good.” He kissed her then, softly, one paw gently cupping her cheek. She melted into him, his scent washing over her and filling her soul with comfort and peace. She tried to follow him when he pulled away, which made him chuckle. “No can do, Officer Fluff. You’re still recovering. No strenuous activity for a while.”  
  
She huffed and flopped back against the bed, mostly for show to make him laugh. And it did. She gave his paw a squeeze, looking over at him. “He told me about her.”  
  
“Who?”  
  
“Bella.”  
  
The fox tensed, which made her curious. And worried. “What did he tell you?”  
  
His tone was harsh again, like it had been last time. It made her frown. “He said she wasn’t strong. That she got into nasty things when she found out she was infertile, and that he wished he could have saved her. He said he loved her.”  
  
There it was again. That look on his face, almost a grimace and almost a snarl. She frowned as she tugged on his paw. “What? What aren’t you saying?”  
  
“Did he tell you how she ruined his life?” The fox looked at her, his eyes filled with a hatred so intense she had to keep from shrinking back. “Did he tell you how she got caught up in drugs, how that’s all she used her AND his money for? ‘Nasty things’, he fuckin’ would say that.” He rolled his eyes, sneering, before looking at her. “She’s in a home, you know that, right? Did he tell you why?” He didn’t wait for her to answer him. “She overdosed. In his house. She called him and bitched him out while he was at work because he wouldn’t give her any more money. Then he gets home and she’s half-dead. By the time he got her to the hospital she was already brain-dead. But he still begged for them to save her.”  
  
“Because he’s a good person!” she defended her friend.  
  
“Because he’s an idiot!” Nick snatched his paw away from her, getting up and pacing back and forth. “He was in debt to the hospital! Six hundred grand! He had to sell his house to pay for it! Even after that bitch was invalid she still drained his money and his time!”  
  
“Nick, stop!” She blinked rapidly to try to hold back the tears in her eyes. Damn it, she couldn’t get emotional, not now. That wouldn’t help her. “You hate her, I get it. But Finn loved her and he's still in pain, and yelling won’t help him!” She looked at her fox, her gaze pleading with him. “Please…”  
  
He was by her side instantly, gathering her up in his arms and pressing kisses to her head and ears. “Please don’t cry, sweetheart. Please. I’m sorry.”  
  
Judy wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her nose into the side of his neck. She never could stay mad at him for long. “I know you hate her, that much is obvious. But please…don’t yell at him anymore. He’s your best friend, he needs your support.”  
  
She both felt and heard the frustrated sight that left him. “I-I’ll try, Carrots. Just…” He sighed again, resting his muzzle on the top of her head. “I can’t stand her. She ruined his life. She’s still ruining his life. I hate how much control she still has over him, even after all this time.”  
  
“He loves her.”  
  
“I really don’t get why.”  
  
“You’d be the same way if it was me.”  
  
“You could never be like her. Trust me.” He kissed her softly before nuzzling her again. “But I’ll work on letting it go. For you. Okay?”  
  
She knew that was all she was going to get from him for now, so she nodded. “Okay.”

* * *

She ended up staying in the hospital for two more weeks, much to her displeasure. She was itching to get out of there, to get back to work. She knew that she would be on desk duty for at least a month when she got back, but she didn’t care about that. She was just so tired of the white walls around her and the bright lights of the hospital. And the silence, god, she hated how quiet it was there. She missed the hustle and bustle of the station, missed the sounds of the conversations going on between her fellow police officers.  
  
Her shooter had come clean and admitted that he had been hired by a drug lord she’d arrested a few months back. They were already serving a life sentence so there wasn’t much more they could do him except put him in solitary. The shooter had been sent to prison, to serve at least ten to fifteen years. She was satisfied with the results of that.  
  
She was released from the hospital and she called a cab. She knew that both Nick and Finn would be angry with her for not calling them to come get her, but there was one thing she needed to go before she could go home and live her life again.  
  
She paid the driver as she got out of the cab, gripping her bag and stared at the building before her. It looked exactly the same as it had months ago when she had first seen it. She walked up the steps and opened the door, stepping in. Sterile smells hit her nose, along with the faint smell of food and piss. She wrinkled her muzzle but continued on, determined.  
  
She found a nurse who was attending to one of the residents. The sow looked at her, blinking. “Hello, can I help you?”  
  
“Yes, um.” She realized that she really should have had a plan before she came here. She didn’t even know her last name. “I was wondering if you had a Bella living here?”  
  
“A Bella?”  
  
“A fox?” She was a fox, right? She hadn’t even thought to ask that!  
  
The nurse smiled then. “Oh, you must mean Miss White. She’s in her room right now, would you like me to take you to her?”  
  
Relief flooded her and Judy nodded. “Yes, thank you.”  
  
The sow called over another nurse before leading Judy down the hall, her smile still present. “It’s so nice to see her get more visitors, I don’t think anyone other than Mr. Leary has visited her in the past, oh, nine-ten years.”  
  
Leary? Was that Finn’s last name? She made a mental note to ask another day. “Well, I’m glad I could be here, then.” She really wasn’t sure what else she could say. She had come on a whim, with no plan. She just…she wanted to see for herself.  
  
They stopped outside of a room at the end of the hall and the nurse knocked before opening the door. “Miss White? There’s someone here to see you. A Miss…I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?”  
  
“Hopps. Judy Hopps.”  
  
“A Miss Hopps to see you! Is that okay?”  
  
There was no answer, and the sow turned to Judy. “She might be asleep, I hope you don’t mind. There’s a button to push beside the bed if you need any help.” Then she walked away, humming softly.  
  
Judy took in a deep breath before making her way into the room, setting her bag down by the door.  
  
The room wasn’t much to look at, simple floral wallpaper. There was a bed, a rocking chair, and a TV. It was turned on to some soap opera. And sitting in a wheelchair in front of the TV was an arctic fox, hunched over, her blue eyes glazed over and staring at nothing. Her mouth was open slightly, drool falling from her jaws and landing on her lap. Her paws rested on her knees, useless. Her white fur looked dry, straw-like. She might have been beautiful once, long ago. Now…now she was like this.  
  
_What a sad existence._  
  
Judy sighed and turned away, not needing to look anymore. She already had the answers she had come for. She picked up her bag and left, not looking back.  
  
She stepped out of the building and wasn’t too surprised to see Finn’s van parked in front. The fennec himself was leaning against the passenger side door, finishing up a cigarette. She stopped in front of him and he looked up at her, dropping the cig to the ground and putting it out with his heel. The two just stared at each other for a bit before he turned and opened the door for her and taking her bag. “Get in. I’ll take ya home.”  
  
“Thanks.” She climbed in as best as she could with her arm in a sling. She closed the door and buckled in, waiting for him.  
  
Finnick got in the driver’s side, setting her bag between them. He closed his door and looked over at her, his head tilted to the side. “So. What do you think?”  
  
“You deserved better.” She kept her eyes on his, refusing to back down. “But I get it.”  
  
He let out a breath and nodded, one corner of his lips turning up. “Alright, then.” He started the van. “Let’s get you home.”  
  
She smiled and nodded, settling back for the ride.  
  
Neither of them said anything. They didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you though, comment and/or kudos if you want. i'll probably continue this verse just because I like making characters suffer for development lol. warning, the next installment is probably going to include another OC who will play a much bigger role. but i hope you guys will like her when i introduce her. happy holidays and I'll see you guys some time *finger guns*


End file.
